Facebook
by AkuRia-Gemini
Summary: Chatnya Organization XIII di Facebook. Gimana tuh? warning : bahasa nggak baku. No flame for that please? . .


**Disclaimer **: Kingdom Hearts milik Square Enix dan Disney. I only own the story

**Summary **: Organization XIII punya Facebook! Wah, gimana tuh?

**Warning **: OOC, a bit out of zaman (?), humor yang sudah menjadi, de-el-el #plak# kalau tidak suka tinggalkan, kalau suka alhamdu..lillah xD

_**Facebook**_

_**Organization XIII**_

_**Humor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

~The World That Never Was~

Hari ini suasana Castle sangatlah sepi. Semua anggota Organisasi berada di ruangan pribadi mereka. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Semenjak Xemnas memasang Wi-Fi di markas, mereka semua jadi jarang keluar. Kecuali ada misi atau sekedar iseng. (A/N : author nggak tau kenapa Xemnas masang Wi-Fi? ._.)

Mari tengok ke kamar Demyx. Ternyata, dia sedang berkutat dengan laptop biru mudanya. Demyx hanya cengar-cengir sendiri sambil mengetik sesuatu. Kalau dilihat, dia sedang main Facebook! Apa yang dia lakukan?

**Xemnas Yanggaksukadiganggu **is single

_5 minutes ago_

**Demyx SongLover **Superior single! xD

**Zexion Themostquitemanever **Emang kamu nggak tau? Ih, gaptek

**Demyx SongLover **Gaptek? Enak aja! Yang kenalin Facebook sama elu siapa? –facepalm-

**Saix MoonBerserker **Kalian ini berisik –nabokin Zexion sama Demyx-

**Demyx SongLover **Saix JBJB aja. Wah, ketularan Axel nih bocah xD

**Axel FireMaster **Ehem, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin -_-

**Demyx SongLover **Eh, ada orangnya –kaboooorrr-

**Xemnas Yanggaksukadiganggu **Apa-apaan kalian ini?

**Roxas KeyofDestiny **Axel! Cepetan kemari! Ada yg mau kushare!

**Axel FireMaster **Apaan?

**Roxas KeyofDestiny **BURUAN!

**Axel FireMaster **Yaudah sih, sepeda ._.

**Luxord Master of Gamble **WTF?

**Marluxia FlowerGod **Menuh-menuhin notif aja - -

**Xigbar SniperHandal **KIDDO LAGI PADA MAEN! xD

**Luxord Master of Gamble **Xigbar obatnya lagi abis

**Axel FireMaster **Emang, itu si Vexen lagi buatin obat buat bapak-bapak stress itu

**Saix MoonBerserker **–facepalm-

**Xemnas Yanggaksukadiganggu **–facedesk-

**Vexen BestDoctor **Obatnya Xigbar udah jadi –evil laugh-

**Axel FireMaster **eh, bener-bener dibuatin ._."

**Xigbar SniperHandal **awas kau Axel, berani sama SENIOR

**Xaldin LancerWhirWhir **…

**Vexen BestDoctor **Sejak kapan kau ganti nama Facebook, Xaldin?

**Demyx SongLover **kalo diliat-liat nama FB nya Xaldin aneh, masa ada Whir Whir nya? Emang angin topan? -_-"

**Xaldin LancerWhirWhir **Itu nama paling keren se-TWTNW 8D

**Vexen BestDoctor **gigimu -_-

**Zexion Themostquitemanever **Kalian berisik …

**Marluxia FlowerGod **Bukannya mengganggu? Mereka kan nggak ngomong –muka polos-

**Zexion Themostquitemanever **JP2P Marluxia - -" –getok kepala Marluxia pake buku-

**Saix MoonBerserker **JP2P?

**Zexion Themostquitemanever **Jangan pura-pura polos -_- masa nggak tau. Anti high-tech

**Saix MoonBerserker **–nabok Zexion-

**Xion BeautifulReplica **Kok rame? ._.

**Axel FireMaster **lagi pada menikmati sinyal Wi-Fi nya Superior (?)

**Demyx SongLover **biasa, Superior nyari sensasi xD

**Roxas KeyofDestiny **Hey, kalian malah ngomongin Superior, nggak baik tau

**Xigbar SniperHandal **Smart kiddo #plak

**Luxord Master of Gamble **Superior lagi baik =3

**Axel FireMaster **Roxas : kau juga mau kan? –evil grin-, Luxord : iya tuh, gara-gara single

**Saix MoonBerserker **Saya dapat amanah (?) dari Superior, bahwa kalau kalian masih main FB sampai 10 menit kedepan, Superior akan kill you all

**Axel FireMaster **WTF?

**Marluxia FlowerGod **Saix hoax neh

**Xaldin LancerWhirWhir **Sepik si Saix, pengen ngerayain Halloween kagak jadi xD

**Zexion Themostquitemanever **Kalo Superior serius, matilah kalian

**Xion BeautifulReplica **Kau juga mati Zexion ._.

**Roxas KeyofDestiny **–kicep-

**Xigbar SniperHandal **woey, Xemnas mau keliling ._. cepetan pada sign out!

**Saix MoonBerserker **Dibilang tadi apa -_-

**Marluxia FlowerGod **eh, Larxene mana? Tumben nggak OL

**Roxas KeyofDestiny **cieelaah, nyariin gebetannya xD

**Marluxia FlowerGod **urusai -_-

**Axel FireMaster **EVERYONE! OFF NOW! Xemnas udah mulai jalan, dan gue serius! Dua rius malah!

**Roxas KeyofDestiny **I'm Off

**Xion BeautifulReplica **Me too

**Luxord Master of Gamble **mau main poker bareng Xaldin :v

**Xigbar SniperHandal **bye FB :v

Akhirnya semua anggota Organisasi _offline_. Benar saja, Xemnas masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu, dia memberikan misi kepada mereka untuk dijalankan dan harus selesai hari itu juga. Terpaksa, mereka melakukannya.

~Keesokan harinya~

Sunyi, _lagi. _Tapi kali ini semua berkumpul ditempat yang sama dengan memegang HP, Laptop atau Netbook. Kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Ya, Facebook-an.

**Larxene SavageNymph **is in a relationship with **Marluxia FlowerGod**

_about an hour ago_

**Demyx SongLover **ara, ini bocah berdua jadian beneran, akakakak :v

**Xigbar SniperHandal **liat aja noh mereka lagi tengok-tengokan

**Xemnas Yanggaksukadiganggu **nggak nyangka kalau mereka jadian

**Saix MoonBerserker **Superior : jodoh nggak kemana (?)

**Vexen BestDoctor **Saix mupeng :v

**Saix MoonBerserker **dih, nggak connect -_-

**Xemnas Yanggaksukadiganggu **–nendang Vexen-

**Roxas KeyofDestiny **._.

**Xion BeautifulReplica **Superior kacau (?) nih #plak

**Zexion Themostquitemanever **yare-yare -_-;

**Vexen BestDoctor **Superior ama Saix kerjasama neh ~-~

**Axel FireMaster **sabar senpai :P

**Larxene SavageNymph **KALIAN BERISIK! -/-

**Axel FireMaster **ciee yang baru jadian, PJ nya neng? :v

**Xaldin LancerWhirWhir **awas dibantai Marluxia xD

**Luxord Master of Gamble **kurang rame - -"

**Demyx SongLover **yok bakar castle biar rame xD

**Xemnas Yanggaksukadiganggu **–nabok Demyx-

**Xaldin LancerWhirWhir **neh Superior, bayar Wi-Fi sebulan berapa?

**Xemnas Yanggaksukadiganggu **kepo …

**Roxas KeyofDestiny **Superior tau kepo toh xD

**Xion BeautifulReplica **kalo nggak tau kepo, bukan Superior namanya :D

**Saix MoonBerserker **kalian gaje - -" untung Marluxia nggak on

**Larxene SavageNymph **tapi dia liat komen-komen kalian lho #evilsmile

**Demyx SongLover **emang kalo udah kebiasaan ngestalk bakal nggak bisa berhenti :v

**Axel FireMaster **baru tau kalau Marluxia itu stalker

**Luxord Master of Gamble **dari jaman baheula kali

**Larxene SavageNymph **dia bukan stalker! -.-

**Xigbar SniperHandal **cukup tau yang ngebelain

**Xemnas Yanggaksukadiganggu **penganten baru (?)

**Saix MoonBerserker **tepatnya soulmate

**Xion BeautifulReplica **njeh, Saix sotoy

**Roxas KeyofDestiny **sotoy itu bukannya makanan dari dunia lain yang benderanya warna merah putih itu?

**Axel FireMaster **itu soto -_-

**Demyx SongLover **soto itu bukannya yang tadi dibilang Superior?

**Xigbar SniperHandal **itu kepo. Jauh bung.

**Luxord Master of Gamble **kepo itu bukannya yang buat mandi? -_- #kesel

**Xion BeautifulReplica **itu gayung - -

**Xaldin LancerWhirWhir **gayung itu bukannya yang kalo badan kita gerak sesuai lagu?

**Zexion Themostquitemanever **itu goyang. Jauh dan maksain

**Xemnas Yanggaksukadiganggu **goyang itu bukannya yang aksesorisnya onna?

**Saix MoonBerserker **itu gelang. Jauh Superior

**Vexen BestDoctor **woy, ini jadi ngadu bacot (?) sih

**Axel FireMaster **woles aja napa, biarin :3

**Xion BeautifulReplica **tapi beneran lho, nggak nyangka kalau Larxene jadian sama cowok Laura (Lanang ora Weda ora) kayak Marluxia

**Roxas KeyofDestiny **akakak xD cucok

**Marluxia FlowerGod **I'll kill you all …

Semua berakhir ketika Marluxia mengejar mereka satu persatu dengan muka marah dan yang hanya selamat yaitu Xemnas dan Zexion.

~The End~

A/N : Gomen gak jelas, habisnya kalau chat FB pake bahasa baku nggak greget #plak. Hope you like it minna

Any review? :3


End file.
